Heading for a Breakdown
by crazimonki94
Summary: Bella works in a bookshop. Edward likes books. Cha-ching. They meet. He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. Bella has a psyco-stalker waiting to kidnap her at any moment. Will just one slip ruin everything? E/B All human. OOC. T for now. Lemons?
1. Preface

_I do not (nor will ever) own these characters etc. They are all Stephanie Meyers. I just borrowed it all._

Preface

I sprinted down the corridor towards my apartment. He wouldn't be far behind. I reached my door and fumbled as I fit the key into the lock. It clicked and I wrenched the door open, went inside, turned around and saw him sprinting towards my door. He slowed down as he got closer. Probably thought I'd talk to him, maybe let him inside. Fat chance in hell.

"I hate you Edward Cullen! Leave me the fuck alone," I screamed as I slammed the door in his pleading face. I locked it and ignoring the anguished, panting yells from the other side of the door. I slammed my fist against the wood and lent my head against the door.

"Bella, please. Bella I can explain! Please let me in. Bella, love." He screamed at the door. My heart shattered even more with the sound of his voice. Pleading. Painful. Full of lies.

"Go to hell Cullen. Just go the fuck away." My voice managed to stay strong. I ran to my bedroom, slammed the door and fell to the ground, sobbing. Curling up into a little ball I let it all out. All the pain he caused me lay out on the floor. The sobs that wracked through me were painful, like my soul was being pulled out with a scalpel. Pieces that were no longer mine. That he stole from me.

My phone was vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it out and threw it against the wall where it shattered.

I started screaming and crying my eyes out at everything. Him, his hurt, him making me love him, him lying about loving me. Shaking, I stood up and walked over to dresser. I pressed the palms of my hands on it and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was red and blotchy and I had tear tracks streaming down my face. He doesn't care. He doesn't care. He really doesn't him.

"Oh, how heartbreaking. But he can't protect you from the hallway, now can he?" said a snide and taunting voice from over my shoulder. I screamed as loud as I possibly could and spun around to face the enemy. I wasn't screaming from shock, I was screaming from unimaginable terror. He grinned and walked towards me.

"Hello Bella."

**(A.N) So what you guys think? Continue? Let me know.**


	2. Coming Soon

**Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight blah blah blah. I only own my soul. If I have one. I'll ponder that later.**

When you work in a bookstore, being surrounded by books is wonderful. Well at least for me.

But being buried under a huge ton of books is not the most wonderful thing in the world. Being under all these books made me realise a few things; One. Books are HEAVY. Two. Why is there never anyone around when you need them? Three. Why do your friends always seem to find you in embarrassing situations?

This is what happened to me.

As I lie under those books and waited for Angela, my co-worker, to come get me. The pile seemed to miraculously lighten. I heard a familiar chuckle as he pulled one of the books off my face.

"There she is. I knew it would be you under there."He said, trying (and failing) to keep a straight face. I ignored the jab.

"Emmett! Thank god. Now help me out."I pleaded. Thank god someone's finally here.

"Always so demanding Belly."He lifted a few books off me. Thank god. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Emmett."I sighed, exasperated. "Are you going to help or not?"

"Oh right. Sorry Bell."He lifted a few more off. "Now. Are you getting weak little sister?" He taunted. I'm not actually his sister but we are practically family.

"If you get me out I'll show you how weak I am." I just grinned evilly at him.

"If I let you out you have to promise not to hurt me." I glared. "Promise..." He held a book over my head and fake dropped it. I flinched. I also may or may not have let out a small girly squeal.

"Fine, fine. I promise. Now help me out you big goof." And in one easy move he grabbed my shoulders, pulled me out and pulled me in for a hug. He was crushing me. _Thanks Emm._

"Emm. Stop. Oww."

"Sorry Belly. When's your shift over?" The overhead door bell rang.

"One sec Emmy bear. I have to see to that. Can you pick up the books for me?" I asked. But without waiting for an answer I wandered up to the front counter. "Thanks."

He started objecting but I ignored him whilst straightening my clothing.

I saw the back of a tall blond haired man and gasped. I nearly screamed. The tall guy turned around, obviously hearing my gasp and took one look at my face "Are you ok?" He asked politely.

I breathed a sigh of relief. _It's not Him. It's NOT Him._ I said over and over in my head.

I had been reacting like this for over a year now. Thankfully not with every blond male. Just some who look like him. Poor tall dude, he probably thinks I'm insane. Maybe I am...

I served him quickly and collapsed into a chair behind the counter, cradling my head in my hands.

3 years ago, I dated a guy named... Well let's just call him X. After a while, X got kinda scary. We got into a big fight and he hurt me so I left him. Emmett was absolutely furious.

For a while I thought I was free of him. But weird things kept happening. Like my house and car being broken into, and late night knocks on my window, which is a SECOND STORY! I thought it was all a coincidence until I caught my attacker. It was...X, obviously.

I got away thankfully and have been moving round the country ever since. Emmett, Alice and Rose all refuse to leave me so we all move together. I love them so much. They leave everything for me all the time. I feel so guilty.

I think this is the longest I've been able to stay in one place so you can understand why I'm a little jumpy. He still invades my nightmares.

And he's coming soon.

(A.N) God I'm excited. First story and all that. All my reviewers mean sooo much to me. I was so nervous when first posting.


End file.
